Of Assassins and Rangers
by RoseyChickadee
Summary: Follows my City Elf Warden-Ranger, Vierna, and Zevran from the events described in Zevran's letter in Awakening through the DA2 mission A Murder Of Crows. Includes dreams of the future, attempted assassinations, and a grande ball and dinner hosted by birds. Rated M for smut, violence, a bit of gore, and language.
1. His Hands

**Hullo, peoples! It's been a while since I posted anything on here, blame the wonderful world of DRAGON AGE! But rest assured, I'll make regular (or at least somewhat regular) updates whenever my manic life allows it ^^ A big thanks to FenZev for encouraging me when I was having trouble with this piece.**

**Bioware owns the delicious characters of Dragon Age. I own Vierna Tabris, one of my many Wardens from DA:O.  
**

**UPDATE: There are now translations at the end of the chapter :)  
**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SMUT! THOU HAST BEEN WARNED!  
**

His hands. Oh, Maker, those hands of his. Slightly calloused from wielding his lethal daggers, deft enough to pick your pocket while he distracted you with his accented voice, they were now caressing her skin as she laid stomach-down on the her roll inside of the tent they shared. It was an old habit of his. Almost any time she was laid bare before him, whether before or after they had made love, sometimes both, he would slowly trail his fingers along every inch of her skin.

It was those same hands that were now driving her mad with desire. Her lover, her fiancé, he had been with her long enough that he knew just where to touch her creamy skin to turn her into jelly. And that was what he was doing now, taking his precious time to watch her writhe and moan. She moved her head slightly so that she was gazing over her shoulder at him. Andraste's flaming ass, he was looking at her with that triumphant smirk plastered on his face!

Vierna didn't know whether or not to trust her voice, but she just had to say her keep. "Enjoy it while you can…_cabrón_…"

Zevran's smirk widened to a full devilish grin as he leaned in to her pointed ear and breathed, "Now, now, _amore_, don't give me any ideas." He quickly darted his tongue out to flick at the golden metal hoop hanging near the tip of said ear. "I have such a wonderful night planned out already."

Her lust-filled emerald eyes looked around their tent hastily, noting the sunlight streaming in through the canvas. "But it's the middle of the day…"

The Antivan elf chuckled darkly right before a resounding smack reverberated within the tent and a stinging pain was felt on her left ass cheek. She let out a yelp in pain, and then in surprise as he flipped her over and straddled her. "Exactly."

With that final word hanging in the air, his lips descended on the exposed flesh of her torso, trailing whispers of kisses on and around each breast but never touching her hardening nipples. Vierna couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at the sensation of having Zevran so close to her aching breasts, but not doing anything to relieve them of that ache.

Her eyes shut tight, she arched her back to him, hoping that her plea for release would be answered. Zevran only chuckled again and pushed her back down, breathing, "Do not rush me, Vierna. I cannot guarantee your safety if you do."

"What safety, you pompous, overbearing…?!" Any further protest from the frustrated woman's lips was quickly absorbed and muted by his lips pressing forcefully to hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth. He ran his tongue all around the cavern, pushing her tongue down whenever it tried to raise and pressing the most sensitive spots that he knew by heart. So mind-blowing was the sensation, as it always was, that she could only vaguely feel him lifting her onto his lap and turn so that her back was against the center post of the tent. The haze of lust and desire was suddenly broken when she felt something coarse start to encompass her wrists.

Her emerald eyes suddenly sharpened their gaze and her self-preservation skills kicked in. She immediately twisted her hips, resulting in Zevran losing his grip on the rope and toppling over onto his bedroll with her straddling him. She flicked her wrists and the rope fell into her palms. After she tossed it to the side, she leaned in and whispered, "Nice try."

Zevran chuckled. "Of course you would notice if I tried to bind you. Why didn't that cross my mind?"

She nipped at his ear before breathing, "Perhaps you are getting a little old, Zev…Why don't you simply relax and let me take over?"

His honey-colored eyes squinted as that same triumphant smirk from earlier came back to his lips. "Ah…so nice to see my plan working out perfectly."

Vierna rolled her eyes at the statement. "_Cabrón_."

She slowly lowered her slick folds to the tip of his cock and, intent on exacting revenge for his earlier tormenting, took him into her inch by agonizing inch. With a little more than passing satisfaction, she watched as his normally confident features scrunched, his eyes snapping shut and a hiss escaping from his lips.

As she continued to take more of him into her, Vierna could feel his cock pulsing and throbbing. She pulled off of him slightly, muttering, "_La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío_. _Amor_."

Zevran startled her then by grabbing her hips in a bruising grip and embedding his pulsing flesh in her in one rough thrust. A breathless gasp escaped her lips and she felt his fingers tighten on her skin, his nails sure to leave welts where they were digging into her skin. Only vaguely was she able to hear him grunt, "_Estoy de acuerdo_."

He then started thrusting at a pace that left Vierna gasping, her breasts bouncing freely as he kept his brutal pace. After a little while, her hands rested on his for a second, then trailed up her body, from her lush hips to her slender waist, up her flat stomach until they reached her breasts. She gazed down at Zevran through her lust filled eyes and grabbed a pert globe in each hand, massaging them tenderly.

Zevran seated her completely on his shaft, forcefully enough that she let out a startled and slightly pained yelp. He sat up completely, crossing his legs to help support his fiancée better, and removed his hands from her waist only to bring them around her wrists. He removed her hands from her breasts, which were quivering slightly as she breathed heavily, and allowed his hand to take her hand's place on one breast while his mouth descended hungrily on the other. His free hand traveled down her stomach, drawing a slight shiver from Vierna amongst the moans he was eliciting from her, and found the bundle of nerves at the entrance to her womanhood.

Vierna's hands flew to his back and hair as he started massaging said bundle, a deep moan reverberating through her every fiber. He hissed into her breast and pinched the hardened nipple of the other between his fingers as her hands started raking his back at the continuation of his stroking. Her hands suddenly stilled and held their position, her fine fingernails no doubt puncturing his skin as he could feel her walls twitching and spasming around his member. A tell-tale sign of her impending release.

He released the one breast from his mouth and abruptly devoured her lips, savouring the feeling of her moans and heavy breaths vibrating against his lips and never stopping his hands from their manipulations. She was the one to pull away from that kiss first, muttering breathlessly, "Z-Zev…I..I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me, _amore_," he completed for her and not a second too soon. Vierna threw her head back, her platinum locks draping idly behind her, as she opened her lips and let out that melodic scream that Zevran had become so addicted to, the scream that always carried his name. He could feel her hot juices spilling down his member and onto his legs before dripping onto the bedroll beneath them even as her walls continued to shudder and spasm. Before her scream had even finished, his lips descended on the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, nipping and sucking at her delicious skin while occasionally tasting it with his tongue.

When the cry finally stopped, Zevran returned his attention to her lips. His lips met hers in a languid kiss as he placed a hand behind her head and at the small of her back, the latter moving in small circles as her arms snaked around his neck and he gently guided her down onto the bedroll. He drew his hips back just a fraction of an inch and Vierna let out a tiny whimper, locking her ankles together behind his back to try and keep him in place. Zevran couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he broke their kiss, stroking her lower lip with his thumb and murmuring, "Now, Vierna, do you really think so little of me to think that I would leave you unsatisfied?"

She shook her head, strands of hair clinging to the sweat beading on her neck and shoulders, releasing one of her arms from around his neck to cup his face tenderly and stroke his high cheekbones with her thumb. "It's not me, Zev, that would have been unsatisfied if you'd withdrawn now."

Zevran chuckled again. "Indeed…" Honey eyes met emerald as he smiled softly. "_Gracias_, _amore_."

"_No es problema_, _amor_," Vierna returned unabashedly, unhooking her ankles and allowing Zevran to continue. All thoughts died at their lips as again Zevran set a fast, almost desperate pace, Vierna fully understanding his pain from the swelling and constant throbbing of the cock embedded in her.

He grabbed each of her legs and set them on his chest, her calves draping over his shoulders as the new angle allowed him further access to her warmth. It wasn't too long at the new pace and angle for the elf to find his own release, spilling his warm seed into her as her name fell from his lips in a tone that bordered one of worship. When his release finished, he withdrew from her, some of his seed spilling out of her womanhood, and he laid down next to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, humming in pleasure when she draped an arm around him as well and nuzzled his chest. And there they laid in silence, save for the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind outside their tent and the gurgle of the nearby brook, until Vierna stirred and pushed away from Zevran. He understood the motion well enough and wasn't surprised when she reached into her pack and pulled out a vial full of purplish-red liquid.

He watched as she took a sip of the stuff, shuddering at the taste, and promptly put it back in her pack. As she fastened the clasps on her bags, Zevran finally spoke, joking, "I'm surprised that you haven't run out of that yet."

Vierna shrugged and laid out perpendicular to him, her head coming to rest on his chest. "As am I. But I have to make sure to at least take a sip of the vile stuff, unless we want our plans to be…interrupted."

Zevran fully understood what her unnamed interruption was. The topic of children had come across their conversations many times, awkwardly at first, but as of recently, they were brought up whenever Vierna would warn him about him being too "perverse", as she would say. But the elf couldn't help but picture the two of them finally affirming their vows after either taking over the Crows or ensuring that they would never again be disturbed by the guild of assassins, with his love's stomach swelling with the child he would plant there…

He was snapped out of his reverie by Vierna trailing her fingers through his golden locks. He looked down at her, noticing the concern in her eyes as she asked, "Is something wrong, Zev?"

He just grinned at her and pulled her flush against him, ghosting his lips on her sweaty forehead. "No, Vierna. Just thinking of the future."

Vierna smirked. "Let me guess…a future with you and me, leading the Crows, with a bunch of handsome little children running around, no?"

Zevran let out a full-blown laugh, startling the wildlife outside and filling the enclosed space with the sound of indignant squawks and chirps. "You must be psychic as well as beautiful and talented. I had thought of all of that. Well, almost all; our child was still in here." He ran his fingers over her stomach thoughtfully. His voice hushed to a whisper, "You're as beautiful as any goddess when I picture you like that…"

A slender eyebrow quirked at him as Vierna's hand joined his and they stilled just above her navel. "And how beautiful does that make me right now?"

Zevran's eyes glinted with mischief and his smile mirrored that as well. "As beautiful as a goddess that I will enjoy ravishing through the rest of the afternoon and evening." His lips descended on her upturned mouth in a bruising kiss as he proceeded to lead her through the age old dance, again and again.

**Translations:**

**___cabrón_ - asshole  
**

**_amore_ - love  
**

**_La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío_. _Amor_. - Revenge is a dish best served cold. Love.  
**

**_Estoy de acuerdo. _- I agree.  
**

**_Gracias _- Thank you  
**

**_No es problema _- Not a problem  
**

**The next chapter should be up in about a day or so. Reviews are love and might just help bring the next chapter along~~~**


	2. In the Fade

**Wow...I feel so happy. All of the reviews, favorites, and follows :) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Hope ya'll like marshmallows cuz this chapter is sweet and fluffy X3**

**Bioware owns Dragon Age, but I own Vierna and any other OCs that might pop up! THEY'RE MINE, I TELL YOU!**

(Zevran's Dream)

He was walking through familiar halls. How he got here, he didn't know, and he didn't really care. All he cared about was that Vierna wasn't at his side or anywhere in sight, and given the fact he was travelling at a brisk pace through the Crow's headquarters in Antiva, it didn't bode well in his mind. Vaguely, he recalled times in his youth when he would play pranks on trainees and instructors in this same hall, almost swearing that he saw the stain in the velvet rug where he had rigged a bucket of dirty water to fall over the Guildmaster as he made his rounds.

He rounded a corner and saw something that utterly befuddled him.

Just a few doors down the hall, he saw…himself, dressed in the leathers presented to senior members of the Crows upon receiving the position of Guildmaster. The main difference between the two of them was the Zevran down the hall had some slight wrinkles near his eyes and his mouth and his golden hair had a few streaks of silvery gray within it. Guildmaster Zevran was discussing something with a senior instructor whose face he couldn't make out. As he neared the duo, he heard the last bit of their conversation.

"…decrease the time they spend training. My sweet _vida_ is under enough stress as it is and worrying for her children's health isn't helping."

The instructor nodded hastily, adding, "Not to mention little Sers Leo and Dalia are showing exemplary progress for their young age."

Zevran watched his older self incline his head. "Thank you for that compliment on my children, Marcurio. I'll make sure to relay that to them." He couldn't help but chuckle when his eyebrow then quirked and he asked, "Although, I would guess their genetics had something to do with their abilities, no?"

Marcurio chuckled as well. "Of course, Guildmaster Arainai. If you'll excuse me." The instructor turned on his heel and headed down the hall in the opposite direction of where Zevran had come from.

He was suddenly startled when his Guildmaster self looked over his shoulder, seeming as though he had detected his younger self standing a few scant feet away, but Zevran relaxed when his older self said in a calm and loving voice, "You can come out now, _pequeñitos_."

Zevran turned around and noticed two young children coming out from behind one of the tapestries lining the hall behind him. The girl had Vierna's platinum hair touched with golden accents, chopped off to mirror the style of the boy's short, golden hair. They both had sun-kissed skin and the most curious eyes. Each of them had one emerald and one honey eye, but the girl's left and right eyes were emerald and honey respectively while the boy's were the opposite. They were dressed in satin, the girl's rose red and pearl white dress [with bunched sleeves and that fit snug against her chest but draped loosely down to her knees] and the boy's stark white tunic [with cuffs fit snugly around his wrists and the hem] tucked into dark brown breeches [that hugged his legs until stopping at his knees] testifying their family's wealth and status.

Zevran couldn't help the surprise that crossed his features as the girl opened her mouth, a soft angelic voice spilling forth as she asked, "_Papá_, is _mamá_ really, really worried about us?"

His older self scooped the girl into his arms and planted a small kiss on her cheek before answering her. "Yes, my _angelita_. There is never a time when she doesn't worry about you, but because she has your little _hermano_ inside of her, it's important that we make sure she doesn't worry too much." He gazed down at the boy and asked, "How long were the two of you there, Leo?"

Leo's chest puffed proudly as he answered his father, "Since the beginning of yours and Ser Marcurio's conversation, _Papá_."

He leaned and ruffled the boy's hair, a proud smile plastered on his features. "That's my boy." A wide grin split Leo's face, revealing that the boy was missing two of his teeth, while elder Zevran looked over at Dalia and muttered, "And your mother will also be proud when I tell her."

The blush that crept onto Dalia's cheeks rivaled and nearly paled the red of her dress as she beamed and hugged her father around his neck.

"Now, why don't we go see your mother? I'm sure your older sister Cecelia is here by now and probably helping her."

Leo nodded his head vigorously while Dalia only offered a slight nod of her head, but portrayed no less excitement than her twin. Zevran watched as his older self shifted Dalia to one arm and offered his hand to Leo, who gladly took it and kept up with his father as they set off down the hall. Even as they grew further away, both in his sight and in his hearing, he heard Leo inquire, "What about big brother Ramón? Is he home, too?"

The edges of his dream began to dissipate and all he could make out of what the boy's father's response was, "If he isn't home today, he will be soon. I know that your brother and his wife wouldn't miss another of you wonderful children being born into this world…"

* * *

(Vierna's Dream)

Vierna could recall times that she had been panicked. Several of them throughout her childhood and pertaining to whether or not someone she knew would succumb to an illness, and more throughout her adult life, most concerning strategies for fighting darkspawn with minimal casualties and finding the funds to keep her entourage fed and well-equipped. But what was coursing through her now was pure and utter terror as she tore through the halls of what she had recently discovered was the Crow's headquarters, weaponless and armorless. She could only think of finding something to equip herself with until she could escape this place and return to Zevran's side.

She turned a corner at the end of the hall and noticed a door about halfway down the hall that was open. She heard footsteps approaching behind her and dashed to that room ducking inside and pressing herself against the wall, doing her best to control her breathing. She dared to try and catch a glimpse of who had been coming down the hall behind her when a noise from the room further in the room made her flinch and slowly turn her head to see what she had intruded upon and if she had been caught.

What she saw made her breath hitch in her throat.

The woman sitting in the plump armchair near the center of the study that Vierna was hiding in was undoubtedly an older version of herself. Her platinum locks, highlighted here and there with silver, draped loosely about her shoulders and the wrinkles near her eyes and mouth were accented by the content smile she was giving the piece of fabric that she was sewing into a new piece that Vierna couldn't quite make out. Zevran's earring still dangled from the tip of her ear and she noticed with a pang that the wedding ring Nelaros would have given her had their marriage been seen through to the end now dangled from a golden chain around her neck. The sunlight streaming through the curtains glinted off the polished wood of a ring that sat on Nelaros's ring's former position on the third finger of her left hand. It took a minute for Vierna to recognize the ring as being sylvanwood, which spoke volumes about her older self's status and wealth as did the viridian robe that she was wearing.

Her thoughtful stare was interrupted by the sound of the footsteps in the hallway getting closer and her older self looked up abruptly as the sources came to stand in the doorway, a young man [with tawny brown hair that fell in a semi-messy mop from his head but halted before his eyebrows and didn't go any lower than mid-neck, surprising green eyes, and slightly tapered ears that indicated that he was probably half elf, half human] who was leading a young woman by her hand.

Vierna watched as the older woman's eyes lit up at the sight of the young woman, [who had the same golden hair as Zevran, even if it was a little lighter, that fell in cascading rivulets about her face and down all the way to her hips with only a little bit at each temple pulled into braids that looped around her head and joined into a ponytail that melded into the rest of her locks and with hazy amber eyes that stared unmoving at a point directly in front of her]. She set aside her sewing project, revealing a giant baby bump that it had been concealing, and almost standing up when the young woman spoke, her tone hushed and soft.

"You don't have to stand, Mother," she stated, the young man leading her further into the room and guiding her to sit on a cushioned stool situated near the elder woman's legs. "If what your letter said is true, then you need to relax as much as possible."

Older Vierna laughed and massaged her distended stomach tenderly. "Too true. The healer said that it would be best if I didn't move around too much until your little sibling is born. He even muttered something about me being too old for having children." She huffed and settled further into her seat. "Would have thrown something at him, too, if your father hadn't moved the water pitcher from beside the bed."

The man shuffled nervously behind the woman he had just escorted and Vierna noticed his stance. It was that of a vigilant guard, his eyes scanning the room and taking note of what Vierna realized would be the most defensible positions if he had to move the two women further into the room. The younger woman let out a laugh and commented, "I have to admit, Father does have a knack of knowing when your temper will flare."

Vierna watched as her older self gave her daughter a mischievous smirk. "Now, Cecelia, is that any way to talk of your mother?"

Cecelia shrugged, answering plainly, "I am merely stating the truth."

A chuckle and then the woman's mother muttered, "Of course." Her attention focused on the young man, who had finished scanning the room and now gazed curiously at the shelves adorned with trinkets, baubles, and books lining the walls. "You must be…"

His attention snapped abruptly to the elder woman and he gave a courteous bow. "Argus Hawke, Lady Arainai. I have been watching over your daughter during her time in Starkhaven and asked to accompany her home to ensure her safety."

Realization dawned on Vierna and she looked at him with some slight curiosity. "Then you would be one of his Majesty Vael's nephews, correct?"

"Yes, my lady."

"And if I were to guess, you are the son of the Commander of his Guard and his Court Mage?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Please don't call me that. Or ma'am, for that matter."

"Yes, my-I mean, yes, ma'-um, as you say…" The tips of Argus's ears were crimson as were his high cheekbones. Cecelia reached a hand over her shoulder and Argus slid a gloved hand into her grasp.

She gave it an affectionate squeeze and ran her thumb along the back of it, assuring him, "Don't worry, Argus. My mother just doesn't like the pompous titles that her status brings."

Argus smiled at her. "Of course, _mea dulcis_."

They both missed elder Vierna's eyebrow quirking at the familiarity and love behind that endearment while Cecelia asked, "Do you think you could go down to the kitchens and ask for some refreshments? I'm quite hungry and I'm sure Mother would like a snack as well."

"Oh, how I do appreciate the fact that you inherited your father's uncanny ability to read my mind, Cecelia."

"More like I just heard your stomach grumble."

The only indication that Argus was enjoying the banter between mother and daughter was a slight upturn twitch of his mouth as he offered a slight bow and left the room to travel back the way he and Cecelia had come. His footsteps had faded by the time elder Vierna relaxed in her armchair and grinned impishly at her daughter, an eyebrow quirked as she asked, "Mind to tell your mother dearest what it was that he just called you?"

Cecelia turned crimson from her neck up to the tips of her ears as she bowed her head abashedly and muttered, "H-he called me 'my sweet'. He said it in Tevinter."

Understanding dawned on the older woman's face and she reached over to tuck a bit of hair behind Cecelia's ear. "And has he called you that before?"

"Yes, _Mamá_." A shaky breath escaped the young woman. "_Mamá_…I-I think…"

The mother gently caressed her daughter's cheek, finishing the sentence for her. "That you love him?"

No nod or any form of agreement was given as Cecelia started shaking, liquid crystals moistening her unseeing eyes and threatening to fall. "I-I truly want to believe that, _Mamá_, but the more I think about it, the more I think that what we have is merely that of a young warrior and the woman who needs help. I'm s-so sure that there are other women, more beautiful women, that can…"

Emerald eyes suddenly hardened and elder Vierna snapped, "Now, you listen here, Cecelia Adaia Arainai!" The young woman flinched as her mother effectively silenced her complaints. "Argus came with you for one reason. What would that reason be?"

"T-to make sure…"

"That you were safe," the older woman finished, albeit a bit softer than before, but not much. "_Angelita_, if only you could see how mesmerizing and stunning and just absolutely beautiful you are, you would understand half of the reason why he hasn't left."

Cecelia tilted her head in her mother's direction, inquiring, "And what would the other half be?"

Before elder Vierna could respond however, a familiar voice to the younger Vierna, a voice that had constantly plagued her since she had first met her lover, commented, "Probably because you're free-spirited enough to keep giving him reasons to lock you away in his chambers and punish you as he sees fit."

Cecelia huffed, crossing her arms. "I don't give him trouble, Ramón."

Vierna's eyes snapped open so wide that she was sure that her eyes would pop out of her head. Standing right beside her in the doorway to the room was Zevran's spitting image. The only difference was their eyes; while her lover's were the color of honey, this man's eyes were her dark emerald. Beside Ramón there stood a slim woman, probably too slim, Vierna thought, to have ever held a weapon in her life. Her ruby red locks and cerulean eyes immediately identified her as being Orlesian, the very slight accent in her voice also confirming Vierna's suspicion.

"Ramón, stop teasing Cecelia. I can think of twenty reasons why you'd try to lock me away in _your_ chambers," she teased, going and sitting on the loveseat that was directly across from elder Vierna and Cecelia.

Ramón gave her the same wolfish grin that Zevran gave her when he was particularly frisky. "Oh, I'm sure you can think of more, sweet Vivianne."

Elder Vierna chose to interrupt them then, stating flatly, "Ramón, if you're going to insist on this course of action, I would recommend journeying to your old chambers first. Cecelia may be blind, but she is not deaf and I will not have the two of you defiling her sense of hearing."

Ramón made a grand gesture of placing his hand over his heart and gasping, "Dear Mother, how could you make such a suggestion? Do you really think so lowly of your firstborn that you think he would scar his younger sister in such a manner?"

"In a manner of speaking."

He again made quite a spectacle as he went over and sat on the loveseat next to his wife, only to turn so that his head was resting on Vivianne's lap and his legs were draping over the opposite arm. "You believe me, don't you, _amore_?"

Vivianne simply rolled her eyes and, under her breath, muttered, "Sure…"

They were interrupted by Argus returning to the room with a tray of sliced mangoes, apples, and oranges and plump blueberries and grapes. He placed the tray on the table near where older Vierna had placed her sewing project and pulled up another cushioned stool so that he could sit next to Cecelia. He took her hand in his and asked, "What would you like to start with, Cecelia?"

"Grapes, if there are any," she answered politely.

"Of course there are," was the answer he gave as he reached for a cluster of grapes with his free hand and held it there. He then guided Cecelia's hand to the cluster and released it when she plucked the first grape off and gently pushed it into her mouth. After a few grapes, she held a plucked grape up in the air in front of him and he took the invitation, grabbing the fruit between his teeth and pulling it from between her fingers.

As he savored the fruit, Ramón gave a soft cat call from his reclined position. Argus merely gave him a cursory and slightly annoyed glance before returning his attention to Cecelia but elder Vierna, who had been indulging on the mango slices, shot him a full glare, to which he had the sense to look somewhat ashamed and avoid eye contact with his mother. Only a few seconds of this comfortable silence passed before more footsteps could be heard from down the hall, Ramón standing up and sticking his head out of the door. Upon seeing whoever it was, he stepped out into the hall completely and held his arms out. "It's good to see you again, Father! And are those children really Leo and Dalia? I can't believe how big they've become!"

Two excited, young voices chorused in the hall. "Ramón!"

The edges of her dream were beginning to fade away as Vivianne commented, "I hope you realize that comment you just made sounded something like an old man would say."

Vierna could barely make out the image of Ramón picking up two children as they ran to him and heard his response as though from a distance, "Can't a man express his surprise at how big his little siblings have grown?"

The rest was lost to her in a jumble of noise and a nauseating myriad of colors as she awakened from her sleep.

**Translations:**

**_vida _- life/love (in this case)  
**

**_pequeñitos_ - little ones  
**

**_Papá/__Mamá _- Dad/Mom. In Dalia and Leo's case, it means Papa/Mama.  
**

**___angelita_ - little angel  
**

**_hermano _- sibling  
**

**_mea dulcis _- my sweet  
**

**_amore _- love  
**

**I warned you about the marshmallowy-ness of this chapter. Now go to the dentist if you think you have a cavity XDDD**

**Chapter 3 is in the works, and please leave a review if you had to go to the dentist :)**


End file.
